


Switching Sides

by crazyrayray113



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki, Light Dom/sub, M/M, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrayray113/pseuds/crazyrayray113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom shows his dominant side and Loki does his best to be subjugated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Sides

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a spur of the moment idea… then it split into two separate ideas… and then they came back together again… and I've literally been struggling with it forEEEVVVER! But here it is. Unbeta'd and terribly smutty. Have fun!

Loki had never felt more content surrounded by hundreds of complete strangers. Tucked into a booth, somehow secluded in a room otherwise open and teeming with sweaty humans, the environment was almost pleasant as Thomas mouthed at an impossible bruise on his collarbone. The god smiled, perfectly pliant as his mortal made short work of his overly sensitive neck. And he need not even mention his hand that was slowly migrating up his inner thigh. He took another swig of his drink, wondering absent-mindedly if someone had spiked Thomas’s drink to make him so bold. And in a public setting? Ordinarily it was beyond him. But tonight he appeared to care very little for curious eyes.

He purred as Thomas’s hand met the growing bulge in his pants, his long fingers tracing the hardening lines in the fabric. “You’re not even going to ask me to dance first?” Loki chuckled.

“You refuse to dance with me on a regular basis, darling. What good would it have done me?”

“Not much, I suppose.”

“Besides, I bought you a drink.”

“True, you did.”

His hand gripped the back of his neck and dragged Loki’s lips to his, and none too gently. “So I’m going to take you home tonight.”

“I would expect nothing less. Given you drove us here.”

“And then I’m going to fuck you.”

“ _Ooh._ I like the sound of that.” He took a long draw at his lower lip, running his tongue over the warm, wet flesh. _My delicious mortal._ Loki’s legs twitched, his entire body eager for him to make good on that threat. “So, what are you waiting for?” he growled, moving his kiss to meet his jaw.

By the end of the next song, Thomas was oh so casually _dragging_ him through the very crowded dance floor. Thomas tried his best not to seem hurried, but the iron grip intertwined with his fingers and the few times he almost tripped on his own feet, spoke otherwise. In the parking lot, he pressed Loki’s back against the car, hands already under his shirt, caressing lean muscle his mortal clearly ached to expose. The drive home was quick, every red light put to good use with a desperate kiss and groping hands.

It was only a struggle to the front door, but after that Loki brought them suddenly to the foot of their bed. Thomas didn’t miss a beat this time, even though his teleportation normally gave him motion sickness. Loki’s shirt was gone, the buttons undone with absolute precision before he’d shirked it off his shoulders in a very practiced motion. Loki shortly returned the favor, though he couldn’t help but notice a sudden sharpness to his actions. As he finished removing his shirt, his hand gripped Loki’s wrist, not hard, but with an obvious edge of dominance that easily spurred his attentions. _How wonderfully unlike you, darling._

“I bought something for you.” He spoke with his usual innocence, but his subtle grin was far from it. “Close your eyes.”

Loki thought nothing of it, obediently closing his eyes to await whatever was about to be bestowed upon him. He could feel when Thomas reentered his personal space, but he didn’t say a word as he clicked a collar around his neck. Loki opened his eyes, meeting Thomas’s rather pleased expression with an eyebrow cocked. His chin dug into his neck, straining to see his new adornment. It felt like leather with one cold, metal ring already attached to a leash. “I see your demeanor is not as spontaneous as I suspected.”

Thomas smiled like he’d been caught, twiddling the leash in his fingers. “You were in a better mood than usual. I thought I might get away with it.”

Loki laughed. “You need only ask, darling. I like it when you’re _aggressive_.” Loki’s breath was hot on his neck as he leaned in to return a certain bruise.

“Perhaps, but you are stubborn by nature.” He jerked on the leash before his lips met his collarbone and Loki’s responding glare was downright sinful. Obedience wasn’t in his nature either, though he made rare exceptions where Thomas was concerned. So he let himself be led. _For now._

Thomas backed him up to the bedpost, his hand bracing the wood behind his head, leash wrapped around his wrist. He continued ravaging his neck, but this time his other hand moved with intent, working him out of his trousers and roughly stroking his length. “You won’t come until I say you can? Understood?”

“Your wish is my command.”

“Good. Then I might request something else of you.”

Thomas sunk to his knees, pushing Loki’s pants past his hips and his mouth immediately smothered his length. _Norns his tongue was torturous._ Wonderfully so. Thomas smiled around him glancing up with the dirtiest of looks. “I was doing some reading,” he began, laving at his cock every few words. “And I might have seen something about Jotuns being an androgynous species.”

Loki hardly appreciated his curiosity on these matters and he shot him a look that spoke highly of that, but Thomas roughly sucked his cock until it hit the back of his throat, completely blanking his expression. “What of it?” Loki snapped, his head meeting the bedpost despite the taught pull on his collar.

“Well, is there any truth to such intersex rumors?” His voice was practically taunting even as he mouthed at his balls and shamelessly groped his ass. Surely Thomas had spent enough time poking around down there to know that wasn’t true. His Jotun form perhaps, but such things didn’t carry over. “Would you like there to be?” Loki inquired as Thomas finally finished the removal of his pants.

Thomas was on his feet again, tugging hard on his collar and kissing him deliciously hard. “ _Yes._ ” He pushed Loki into the mattress, the leash tangling between them as Thomas straddled his waist. “Can you do it?”

Loki smiled, leaning up to kiss him as his eyes turned scarlet and his flesh turned that frigid shade of blue. Thomas shivered, jerking away where their skin met. But his less favored hue disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving only a few minor anatomical changes in its wake. Their lips stuck as they parted, frozen just slightly, and Thomas’s breath fogged between them. “Of course I can.”

Thomas was out of his trousers in a heartbeat and had just as quickly turned him onto his stomach, dragging his ass into the air. After that, Loki felt him hesitate. His hands were a touch barely there as he caressed his backside, moving down his thighs, but casually avoiding the newly formed folds of skin. For a moment, he thought Thomas had changed his mind. But Loki howled into the mattress when he had suddenly buried his face in the foreign warmth between his legs. His toes curled as Thomas’s tongue tortured him without relent, swirling figure eights until he couldn’t see straight. He whimpered when Thomas plunged two fingers inside, stretching muscles that were oh so taught.

“Do you like it when I touch you here?” Thomas asked as he kissed his backside. Loki grit his teeth. He’d assuredly bite his own tongue off before he’d admit it. But Thomas was insistent. “Perhaps I wasn’t clear,” he continued, giving his collar a tug before he roughly thumbed his clit.

“ _Yes,_ ” he growled.

“And I’m sure you’d love for me to fuck you here.”

“ _Yes._ ”

“There’s a good boy.”

Thomas readjusted, bracing his hips once he was poised at his entrance. He slid his cock through his folds slick with his arousal. _Damn tease._ Loki rolled his hips, bidding his lover to finish what he’d begun, but he was startled when Thomas returned his gesture with a firm hand across his ass. A promising shudder wracked his entire body once the initial shock had subsided, the residual tremors collecting in his already aching length. “Need I remind you who is in charge tonight?”

“Frequently. And without mercy. You can’t be gentle with me, Thomas. I am a god. You’ll do me no favors.”

The next smack was harder and each after that was progressively harder, until a welt in the shape of his hand had begun to form, the rest of the skin swollen and red with a sting that would last for hours after he’d finally stopped. His cock was leaking profusely by the time Thomas met his burning flesh with a gentle hand – and even that made him shudder at this point. His newly formed cunt was weeping around Thomas’s length, still spreading open his folds, sliding forward and back, but never providing the relief he sorely needed.

“Are you going to behave yourself now?”

“No promises,” he hissed, glaring at him over his shoulder.

Thomas laughed, a low and teasing sound, as he pressed his hips forward with intent this time. Loki shivered, feeling as Thomas finally eased his way in, one painstaking inch at a time. His composure slipped with each passing second. His inner muscles clenched around the rather large intrusion and the resulting stretch – the friction – was mind numbing.

“ _Fuck_ you’re tight,” Thomas growled. Loki grit his teeth, his nails boring holes through to the mattress as Thomas filled him – _overfilled_ him so that his body clamped down on him like a vice. And it was incredible. He shuddered as Thomas pulled out again, only his head submerged. And he hung there for what seemed an eternity, barely moving as he kissed his way up his spine until his lips lingered on his shoulder. “Am I the first person to take you here?”

“Shut up, Thomas.” The sheer malice in his voice disappeared as he plunged forward again, replacing it with a whimper that was downright shameful.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He nuzzled into the hair at the back of his neck, his soft kisses making him shiver. “In that case, why don’t you tell me how it feels? To have me inside you like this.” He pulled hard on the leash when Loki didn’t respond. “Loki.” His voice was stern in a way that stood his hair on end. “ _Answer me_.”

“Thomas, please-”

Loki couldn’t help the disappointed whine that escaped him as Thomas pulled out and dropped the leash. He wondered very briefly if his ever-persistent lover had finally given up. But all of the sudden, his hand had fisted around the collar, filling the gap between the leather and back of his neck. And he yanked _hard._ Loki’s torso lifted off the bed, his outstretched arms the only relief for his strangled throat. He smiled as black dots danced before his eyes – as Thomas paid no mind to the hair caught in his fist or the way his whole body ached for more and more. “I’m not going to ask you again.”

He thrust back in, deeper, harder – _perfect._ “Perfect, Thomas. Norns it’s perfect. Please, just fuck me!” Thomas yanked him up until his back was flush with his chest, and he was nearly asphyxiated by Thomas’s less than gentle grip. Loki’s hand reached behind him to bury his fingers in his lover’s hair as he thrust upward at a suddenly punishing pace. And soon his body shook in a way it hadn’t before – pressure building everywhere, all at once – coiling like a spring. “Thomas, I-” He groaned, his body continuing of its own accord. “Thomas – I’m close. _So close._ ”

“Come. Come for me. _Right now_.”

His inner muscles clenched tight, rhythmically gripping his lover’s cock. He felt himself on the brink of passing out as his vision blanked, so overwhelmed with sensation and still pleasantly strangled with his collar pulled taught.

The next time he was remotely aware of anything, he was face first in the mattress, almost to the point of drooling into the sheets as Thomas peppered his back in kisses. “How was that?” Thomas asked, his voice more than slightly condescending. Loki didn’t even bother to look imposing. His entire body was wrought with sensation and too boneless into the aftershock to care. “I didn’t know you could squirt.” Loki grumbled into a mouthful of sheets as Thomas grinned against his backside. _Stupid, perfect mortal._

As he regained his bearings, he found that Thomas’s cock was still rock hard within him. But by the time the reality caught up with him that this wasn’t over yet, his whole body jerked as Thomas’s finger was suddenly probing his usual entrance. “ _Thomas-_ “

“You didn’t think we were finished already, did you?”

Loki shuddered when he started moving again, his whole body hypersensitive to every little touch – the slightest friction. Thomas rubbed insistently on his prostate while he continued to languidly fuck him into the mattress. Two more orgasms rocked him one after another, rushing over him in waves of unending ecstasy. Even still, his cock was aching with neglect and however unfathomable it seemed, Thomas still held strong like his length hadn’t been profusely leaking from the start.

“You look gorgeous in the throes of orgasm,” Thomas breathed like poetry.

“Perhaps it’s time I return the favor,” Loki growled. He shot him a look over his shoulder that screamed of mischief. He rolled over and pressed Thomas’s back into the headboard and rendered him utterly powerless in one fluid motion. Straddling his lap, Loki buried him to the hilt and rolled his hips so that Thomas’s breathe caught. His lips met his sweat-damped forehead in a half smile he barely managed. “ _Come for me, Thomas_.”

Loki’s open-mouthed kiss muffled his responding moan. _Norns that was a beautiful sound._ And that lovely sound punctuated every thrust of his hips. They lost their rhythm when Thomas’s hand roughly circled his length and stroked until cunt tightened with another impending climax. “Loki – _Loki!_ ” He lifted himself nearly all the way off and then ground down hard until Thomas finally came, overfilling him until his seed was leaking down his thighs and pooling in Thomas’s lap. And at that same mind-numbing end, Loki thoroughly coated their chests before slumping uselessly against his mortal.

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Thomas said, mouthing at his sweaty neck.

“I only have so much restraint, darling.” Loki eased off of him, nonchalantly waving his hand and cleaning up their mess. They both looked fresh out of the shower as they curled into one another. Loki’s new collar was hanging from the bedpost, but the sheets were still pulled up at the corners and they couldn’t have cared less. “Was that everything you’d thought it’d be?”

“Utter perfection as usual. Your cunt is fabulous.”

“Everything about me is fabulous,” Loki clarified, burrowing further into the crook of his shoulder.

 “Can we do this again sometime?” Thomas asked, like a little child asking for an extra cookie.

Loki grinned, kissing his bare chest where he could reach. “I’m certain you can convince me.”


End file.
